


Prínkipas tou Káto Kósmou

by DalkonCledwin



Category: Diablo II, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Tsukihime
Genre: Character Bashing, Extreme Cradle Robbing, F/F, F/M, Fem-Slash, Good Dumbledore, Harems, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sex with minors (12+), Sibling Incest, Weasley Bashing, betrothals, lords and ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalkonCledwin/pseuds/DalkonCledwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter one day wakes up to find that his bed is not solely occupied by himself. Instead it is occupied by a creature of supreme beauty that is oozing seductive magic. Watch as a story unfolds that takes Harry and his friends down a path of decadence and debauchery as they also try to deal with a newly arisen Dark Lord. This is that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: I am going to be, completely and unrepentantly, borrowing characters and philosophical ideas from other media aside from the Harry Potter franchise. This however is not a true crossover because although it borrows characters, I am sufficiently changing their backstories and motivations to make them entirely different people from the source material that they came from.
> 
> Also, please note that the lemon scenes in this story may end up actually being plot relevant.
> 
> Oh… and in this story… and ONLY this story (for now), I will be utilizing J.K. Rowling's retcon on the Potter Family Tree, simply because it actually works in my favor in this story.
> 
> Important Notice: This story is a response to some modifications to Crossoverpairinglover's Challenge #33. Both he and I agreed to these changes before I even bothered to begin writing important background information on each of the major characters of this story. I will be listing the modified version of the Challenge on my forum on for anyone who might be interested to see what I am working with here.

**xXx Wednesday, September 1st, 1993 xXx**  
**xXx The Leaky Cauldron Pub and Inn xXx  
** **xXx 0530 Zulu Time xXx**

Harry Potter was shocked into a state of wakefulness when he felt a warm, lithe body slide into the bed next to him and pull the covers of the bed around the two of them. He could also quite clearly tell that whoever this person was, it was a female, and she was far more developed than either Ginny or Hermione could hope to be. He could determine these facts because the girl in question had promptly squashed his arm right in-between her breasts as she held onto it like a teddy bear.

To make matters worse, the presence of this girl next to him was making it really hard to go back to sleep, emphasis on the hard part. Slowly and cautiously Harry opened his eyes and looked over at the girl. What he discovered was a girl with long flowing curly black hair that was almost as dark as his own. She had smooth alabaster skin, and much as he suspected, a rather considerable chest.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open allowing her to catch him looking down her nighty. She smirked and happily chirped "Morning Harry."

Harry blushed at being caught. Turning his head away he tentatively offered out "Er… um… Good morning… I um… don't suppose I've met you somewhere?"

"Mmmh… in a manner of speaking. We haven't seen each other since you were a little older than one year. I used to babysit you," The girl answered.

"But… but… you can't be all that much older than I am…" Harry stuttered out.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Harry. Perhaps I should explain more fully. Most people know me by the name of Andariel. Are you familiar with that name?" The girl inquired.

Harry shook his head in the negative as he had never heard the name before.

"Hmm, well that makes things more difficult. Well, to put this bluntly, I am a centuries old Succubus, and your older sister," Andariel explained.

"Succubi are real? Why aren't you sexually molesting me to death?" Harry asked in some amount of horror.

Andariel laughed, and it was a beautiful laugh, "We don't actually do that. At least not anymore. The last time that was done was… I think about four hundred years ago by mortal reckoning. Plus, even if I did want to do that, you would be immune to such a thing on account of who your mother is."

"Er… but my mum was just Lily Potter…" Harry tried to rationalize.

"Lily, short for Lilith, Queen of the Succubi," Andariel countered, but she wasn't done, "And she isn't as dead as you have been led to believe. She sent me ahead of her to make sure you were ready for when she returned."

"Bu Wha…" was all that Harry could manage to utter in response to this startling new information from his apparent sister.

"Yes… well to make thing easier for people, I will be going by the name of Anna Potter while I am here. Records have already been changed to show me as a cousin on your father's side who had up until now been attending a school in America. I will of course need to be Sorted once I get to Hogwarts, but fortunately Mum had one of her other daughters send in all the necessary paperwork for that to happen. So we will be going to school together from now on… isn't that wonderful?" Andariel listed off the points of her introduction to the world and finished her speech in a cheerful manner.

"Oh… he fainted. I guess I gave him too much information at once. Pity…" Andariel pouted as she noticed that her little brother's eyes had rolled up into the back of his head.

**xXx 0600 Zulu Time xXx  
xXx Lemon Scene xXx**

***Squish***

"Mmmmh"

***Squish***

These were the sounds and sensations that slowly roused Harry from his state of unconsciousness. He could very clearly feel something that was tight, warm and moist wrapped around his cock. Opening his eyes to take in the sight in front of him, he became very aware of the fact that there was an incredibly attractive and also very naked girl lifting herself up and down over his nether regions, causing her nether regions to join with his own.

"Oh god…" Harry moaned out as he realized that the girl who introduced herself as Andariel, his apparent sister, had just taken his virginity, and he hadn't even been awake for the start of it, either.

"Hello Harry…" Andariel breathed out as she raised herself up off of his cock again.

"Andariel… why are you having your way with me?" Harry asked.

"I got bored. Plus, I did say I had to prepare you for when your mother returns, did I not?" Andariel said as she ground herself back down on his cock.

"Er… Oh GOD YES…" Harry moaned out as he felt the tightness of her cunt return. It was like nothing he had ever imagined before.

"Well, this is what I was referring to. You will never be ready if you continue to ignore the desires of your female classmates…" Andariel explained as she lifted herself off of him again, "So I am going to be helping you to notice them, and you aren't allowed to refuse me on this," The latter being said as she slammed herself down on his cock again.

"SHITE... I'm going to Cum…" Harry groaned.

Andariel grinned and said "Me toooooo." As soon as she began saying that her body began spasming as her muscles started contracting around his cock and forcing him to ejaculate even if he hadn't already been going to.

Harry for his part let loose with an ejaculation that would have scared the bejeebus out of most sane men due to the sheer enormity of it all.

**xXx End Lemon xXx**

Once they were done Andariel collapsed on top of her brother with a satisfied smirk upon her face, "Now that was good."

"Really? I doubted I could actually satisfy you…" Harry said with a frown marring his face.

"That would be your foolish Aunt and Uncle talking, now wouldn't it?" Andariel asked with a frown on her own face.

"Er… yeah, I suppose," Harry responded thoughtfully.

"Harry, never doubt yourself in the bedroom. You are the son of the Queen of Succubi. That makes you a creature bred for the purpose of providing others with pleasure. I don't mean to boast, but half the reason the Church despises us is because we provide our followers with a more fulfilling sense of purpose than the stuffy old Church is capable of doing with its hours long sermons on what you shouldn't do if you want into Heaven," Andariel explained.

"What?" Harry asked.

Andariel sighed, "I suppose this is where we get to the lesson on the philosophical… and highly archaic... differences between Heaven and the Underworld. Anyways, unlike what the Church currently holds as doctrine in most of its denominations, the Underworld is simply the location that those who wish NOT to spend eternity in the presence of God get to spend their said eternity. The only thing that could really be classified as Torture in the Underworld is the fact that there is a distinct lack of God's Grace and Presence in the Underworld."

"I see…" Harry muttered.

"Did you know that the religion that the Church is based upon doesn't even believe in an Afterlife that can be equated to Heaven or the Underworld? All they have is something they call Sheol, which is basically just a sense of disconnect from anything." Andariel stated in a manner that suggested that she didn't quite buy the idea.

"And what about people like Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Oh them? Those types of people get sent to Purgatory…" Andariel said while waving her hand airily.

"Wait, isn't Purgatory where the souls of those who buy salvation from the Catholic Church go to be cleansed of their Sins before being allowed into Heaven?" Harry asked.

"Well… That is what the Catholic Church thinks it is… what it actually is, is where Heaven and Hell send the unredeemable cases so that they can be eaten by the Leviathans," Andariel stated smugly.

"The what now?" Harry asked.

"Ever read H.P. Lovecraft?" Andariel asked.

"Oh god… those things actually exist?" Harry asked in a horrified voice.

"Well yeah… sort of. Anyways, the easiest way to think of the relationship is the way the Greeks did it. Heaven is analogous to the Elysium Fields. The Underworld is equivalent to the House of Hades, complete with it's own version of the Fields of Punishment, which is basically the Correctional Facility of the Afterlife. Meanwhile Purgatory is actually the analogue to Tartarus, and is more akin to the now archaic idea of a Penitentiary, you go in, you don't come out, basically," Andariel explained.

Suddenly the door to their room was opened without so much as a knock or statement saying that someone was entering the room.

"Harry, you need to… oh my… I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I should have knocked!" Hermione's statement started as an attempt to wake Harry up, but as soon as she saw the bed, she diverted her statement into one of humiliated apology.

Unseen by either Harry or Hermione, Andariel smirked and modulated her personal pheromones. This had the effect of causing Harry, who was still inside of her, to rapidly start getting hard again, while at the same time causing Hermione's face to turn bright red as she started rubbing her thighs together.

" ?Goodumbye!" Hermione said so fast that she didn't even take a breath between words. With that done, the girl retreated out the door and slammed it shut. Once on the other side they could hear her feet as she ran down the hall.

"The heck?" Harry asked confusedly.

"That my young apprentice was what happens when a human is in close proximity to a Succubi who is releasing a full helping of her pheromones. Though I am somewhat disappointed that your friend opted to retreat to her room instead of joining us in bed…" Andariel said with a sense of disappointment in her voice, "Oh well, we will have more than enough opportunities in the future to corrupt her."

"But… but…" Harry stuttered out.

"It needs to be done, my Prince…" Andariel purred as she shifted her hips slightly. This caused Harry to moan in pleasure.

"We… we don't have time for another go…" Harry tried to counter.

"Relax Harry, we have more than enough time for a little fun. Your mother did a bit of research on the people you frequently associate with before sending me here. The Weasley's are almost NEVER on time for the Train," Andariel cooed as she started to vigorously shift herself on top of him.

Harry sighed as he recognized the truth for what it was and decided that he might as well enjoy himself.

**xXx Leaky Cauldron Dining Area xXx  
xXx 0800 Zulu Time xXx**

Almost as soon as Harry and Andariel arrived in the dining area with their trunks it seemed as if the entire Weasley Clan stopped whatever it was that they had been doing up until now so that they could stare at the two of them.

It was Molly who broke the silence first, "Harry-dear, who is your friend?"

"Oh! Allow me to introduce Anna Potter, my cousin from the Colonies," Harry responded.

"I didn't know James had any relatives in the Colonies…" Arthur said with a pronounced frown.

"My dad is the son of Charlus and Dorea Potter, while Harry's dad is the son of Charlus' older brother Fleamont Potter. That makes Harry and I Second Cousins," Andariel stated by way of explanation.

"Oh, well then you are family to us, isn't that right dear?" Molly asked her husband.

"Er… right, of course dear," Arthur said hesitantly.

"Now the rest of you go finish packing your things, while Harry and Anna eat with Hermione. They, at least, managed to get packed on time," Molly stated as she shooed her children out of the room.

As Harry and Andariel sat down next to Hermione who was giving the two of them a nervous look, Andariel voiced the question that both she and Harry had been wondering about "You told us to be ready to leave in an hour… an hour and and a half ago. So how on Earth do we qualify as being on time?"

Hermione shrugged and returned to her food.

**xXx Platform Nine and Three Quarters xXx  
xXx 1050 Zulu Time xXx**

Andariel stood there glaring at the assembled Weasley children and stamped her foot for emphasis, "Why did it take the lot of you a full two and a half hours to get all your shit together?"

"Language!" Hermione chided the girl.

Andariel turned her glare onto Hermione before saying "Make me!"

This had the odd reaction of causing Hermione to blush and look away completely cowed.

Andariel turned her attention back to the Weasley's, "Well?"

"Er… um… well you see…" one of the Twins started saying.

"The thing is…" the other Twin picked up.

"Stop… if you're going to talk like that, then prepare to be hexed. My hexes are far more painful than the ones you're probably used to being inflicted with for the crap that you two are notorious for. And yes, I do know what the two of you are notorious for," Andariel stated with a hand up in the 'Denied' position.

"Right… well the thing is, a lot of our experiments are highly unstable in their unfinished state, and we needed to secure them properly before we moved them. Which of course means that we needed to do some extensive spellwork… since you are so insistent." Twin #1 explained.

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she turned her absolutely appalled visage upon the Twins, "But the Decree Against the Use of Underage Sorcery…"

"That is such a joke it isn't even funny, Hermione, not even to us. Did you know that the Trace only works in Muggle area's, and that all it does is detect when magic is used in proximity to the Wand it is placed on? It doesn't even detect what spell was used, that is an entirely different set of Wards that are set up around all areas that have Muggleborns or Muggle-raised residing in them. If you really want to get around that decree, all you need to do is rent a room in the Leaky Cauldron." Twin #2 explained to the poor girl.

"Right, good, thank you. Now we should all go find seats. Oh and Things 1 and 2, next time pack your experiments the day before the Train leaves instead of leaving it to the last minute," Andariel stated as she began dragging Harry and Hermione by the arms, allowing Ron to play catch up if he wanted to. They had of course already stowed everything but their carry-on bags.

Upon reaching the absolute last compartment in the absolute last carriage, Andariel opened the compartment and loudly declared "UNCLE MOONY! It is soooo good to see you! Now, that said, why are you on a train full of children on the day of the full moon?"

Both Harry and Hermione stood there with their mouths agape as they watched the man who had obviously been sleeping before they entered the compartment sit bolt upright as he turned absolutely frightened eyes upon Andariel.

"Anna? I um… I didn't expect to see you… and you are looking awfully good for someone who should be in her twenties…" the man… Moony? Stated in what was clearly a state somewhere between horror and surprise.

Andariel sighed as she said "Well figures that Mom wouldn't explain that particular tidbit of information to you seeing as how you were the primary suspect as the spy to the order at that point in time. Which of course brings up another question, Why is Uncle Padfoot a fugitive on the run from the Aurors when it was Uncle Wormtail that was the Secret Keeper for the Potters?"

Moony started blinking rapidly as he processed that information, "WHAT?"

"Oh, well that also figures. Uncle Prongs was always bit of an idiot," Andariel said matter of factly.

"Um… Anna, who is this? And who are all those people you are talking about?" Harry asked in mild confusion.

"Oh! Right! Allow me to introduce your adoptive Uncle, Remus John Lupin, or as his friends and loved ones tend to call him, Moony," Andariel said as she ushered the others into the room.

"To answer your initial question, Anna, moonrise isn't until about 7:42 pm, which, unless we are delayed for some reason, is about 40 minutes after the train arrives at Hogsmeade. So I have plenty of time to put in an appearance at the Feast before I have to make my way to my quarters for the night," Lupin explained.

"Why is the time of the moonrise important?" Harry asked.

Hermione squinted her eyes at Lupin before gasping "You're a werewolf aren't you?"

"Er… yes, but don't spread that around. Werewolves aren't exactly looked kindly upon," Lupin stated.

"Well… you could always cast the Fidelius on the fact that you are a Werewolf…" Andariel stated.

"Yeah that isn't exactly a viable option," Lupin said with a frown.

"Oh, I see," Andariel muttered.

Suddenly the compartment door opened to reveal Ron, "Oi, there you are. I've been looking for you all over."

Harry looked up at the boy who was his best mate and shrugged saying "Not our fault that you didn't follow us."

Ron looked around the compartment and noticed that Andariel and Hermione were sitting on either side of Harry. There was plenty of space next to Lupin, however the boy looked at the girl nearest to him, Andariel, and said "Budge up. I wanna sit next to my mate."

Andariel screwed her face up, before scowling and saying "Ewww, gross! Hentai, Urats'vogh, Viespeuk, Karkatarwa!"

Everyone in the room looked at her in mild confusion. Everyone that is, except for Hermione. Hermione instead just asked "Did you REALLY just call him a pervert in four distinctly different languages?"

Andariel nodded her head in agreement.

"Oi! What is with the barmy talk?" Ron asked.

Andariel pointed at the seat next to Lupin and coldly pronounced "Sedere illic."

Lupin's eyes shot open and his mouth dropped open in complete shock, "That isn't possible…"

"Ita est, avunculus. Yes it is, Uncle," Andariel said as she rolled her eyes.

Lupin looked at Ron and said "She told you to sit next to me. I advise you do so."

"What? Like hell…" Ron lunged forward and roughly grabbed Andariel by the wrist, only for the entire compartment to be flooded by a rather heavy dose of Harry's own pheromones. While Andariel's pheromones at full power had made everyone in the room horny as hell, Harry's at full power had the effect of drawing all eyes to him, while also making both girls in the room exceedingly horny.

Lupin could only stare at the boy in awe at what he was feeling from Harry. Ron on the other hand was feeling an uncomfortable level of dread emanating from Harry. Once he saw that he had everyone's attention, Harry ground out the words, " .Cousin!"

Ron instantly let go of the girl. Once he had, Harry cast a glare at Ron and stated coldly "LEAVE! You are no longer welcome in my company."

Ron gulped at that statement before turning tail and running from the compartment, much to the annoyance of the people in the hall.

**xXx 1632 Zulu Time xXx**

It was at this exact instant that the train roughly jerked to a stop on the tracks. Causing everyone in their compartment to look around nervously. It was Andariel who noticed that the rain hitting the windows had begun to freeze over.

Sighing to herself, Andariel looked around the compartment and said "Would you all please wait here a moment, I need to go talk to some friends of mine."

"You have friends on the train?" Harry asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Andariel said as she jumped up and opened the door, only to come face to face with a monstrosity in a black hooded cloak.

"The hell!?" Lupin gasped as he went for his wand.

"Calm down Uncle Moony," Andariel stated, as she turned her gaze upon the abomination, "Well, what is it you want?"

A voice that literally hurt the sanity of every person in the compartment spoke in a language that none of them could understand, except for Andariel apparently.

Andariel frowned as she listened to the creature, she then glanced over at Harry, before looking up at the creature, "Thank you kindly for the offer, but I think that this sort of decision is best left to his mother, and I can't exactly speak on her behalf for something like this. Please file the offer using Form 89, Paragraph C, Sub-Paragraph 2, and she will get back to you, thank you. Now have a pleasant rest of your day."

With that the girl cheerily waved the creature off as it left the entire group completely unmolested.

As soon as the aura of unhappiness left the vicinity of their compartment Lupin roared out "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

"What was that thing?" Hermione asked in a horrified voice.

"That was a Dementor. They are the guards of Azkaban Prison. What I want to know was just how you were able to stand there and reason with it, Anna? And how do you even understand their language? I didn't even know that they HAVE a language."

Andariel shrugged saying "They're distantly related to the Leviathans, so of course they have a language. As for how I was able to reason with it… that is a rather complicated and needlessly long story that I don't really feel like explaining other than to say that it explains why I don't appear to have aged a day since the last time you saw me, Uncle Moony. I will let Harry be the judge of whether I will tell you in the future. As for what it wanted, it was offering to extract a parasitical piece of magic that has grafted itself onto Harry. The reason I told it to file the request in the manner that I did was because it means it will take upwards of four years to even reach Lily."

"But Lily's dead…" Lupin stated.

"Well that really depends on how one classifies something as being dead, doesn't it?" Andariel stated.

 


	2. Sex is Definitely the Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Title of this chapter is a portion of a Quote by Woody Allen. The entire Quote reads: "I don't know the question, but sex is definitely the answer!"
> 
> I found the Sorting Hat Song featured in this chapter in chapter 1 of the story "Sorting Hat Songs" by Parsley the Lion over on FFN. Her only request for when people use her songs is that they give her credit for them, so that is what I am doing.
> 
> Also, please note that this chapter includes a rather descriptive explanation of what happened during the Inquisitional period in Europe to people suspected of Witchcraft. I included this description for a reason. Additionally there is a Lemon in this chapter.

**xXx The Great Hall of Hogwarts xXx**  
**xXx Wednesday, September 1st, 1993 xXx**  
**xXx 1908 Zulu Time xXx**

One of the more fascinating matters regarding Succubi and Incubi is that each individual member of the species holds a different degree of strength in their pheromones. While Queen Lilith's pheromones are so powerful that they would cause even the strongest of Veela to fall into orgasmic bliss just by coming within twenty feet of her if Lilith desired it… other members of the species aren't quite as lucky in the degree of strength their pheromones are capable of.

That said, Princess Andariel happens to be one of the few members of the species whose personal pheromones are just one degree of strength weaker than that of Lilith herself. As such, when Andariel entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts in procession behind all of the little first years so that she could be sorted, she immediately unleashed the full extent of her pheromones, modulating it in such a way that everyone in the Great Hall would view her with a degree of admiration, however three girls in particular were hit with intense feelings of lust and desire that were all directed towards Andariel herself.

Andariel couldn't help but giggling when she saw Harry cocking an eyebrow in her direction. Obviously he had noticed that she had changed the atmosphere of the feast rather abruptly, since the First Years were now all staring at her rather than at the ghosts or ceiling.

After a very short few moments the Deputy Headmistress, who was also the Transfiguration Professor, had brought out a short stool, as well as a raggedy old hat, which she placed on the stool. Once it was on the stool, a tear opened up near the brim of the hat and it began to sing a horrifically off key song.

" _Be you short or tall,_  
_Large or small;_  
_I am the hat  
__That is here to sort you all._

_I am here to choose the table_  
_Where you will be sat,  
_ _I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

_If you are academically able,_  
_Hard-working, wise and smart,  
_ _Ravenclaw is where you fit the part._

_If you are crafty and sly;_  
_Always willing to reach for the sky:  
_ _Slytherin is where your loyalties lie._

_If you are friendly, loyal and true;  
_ _Hufflepuff is the place for you._

_If you are brave_  
_And adventure is what you crave:  
_ _Gryffindor is the home of such a knave._

_So put me on and meet your fate._  
_Make haste; don't be late._  
_Take care  
_ _And begin this adventure if you dare…"_

Unfortunately the fact that Andariel was still pumping out her rather ridiculous levels of pheromones meant that the Sorting Hat did not get quite the level of general applause that it was used to for its songs. This ultimately resulted in the crotchety old hat grumbling under its breath about how there was 'no respect among the youngins these days.'

Suddenly McGonagall cleared her throat in order to get the attention of the First Years. It didn't quite work as well as she had hoped due to their close proximity to Andariel. They were unfortunately getting the full brunt of her pheromones, unlike the rest of the hall. Even McGonagall was having a hard time concentrating on the task at hand instead of staring stupidly at Andariel.

This of course only caused Andariel to grin at how easy humans were to manipulate. She could already see that two of the three girls that she wanted to affect the most had developed absolutely massive blushes. The other one for some reason still had her nose buried in some random magazine. Apparently that one had better defenses against Succubi pheromones than anyone could possibly believe.

Eventually, McGonagall was able to make headway through the First Years, and it was finally Andariel's turn to be sorted. So Andariel skipped up to the stool, plucked the hat up from on top of it, and plopped it down on her head while simultaneously sitting down upon the stool. All this was done with the grace of a prima ballerina. This of course had the desired effect of causing two out of the three girls she was focusing on to begin squirming in their seats. The third frustratingly still had her nose buried in that ruddy magazine.

The hat let out a considerable sigh before whispering, "Please lower your mental defenses Miss Potter."

Andariel shrugged and did as asked, only for the Hat to sigh again and whisper out a statement, "Another one it would seem. Why must you people be so frustrating?"

"We don't like people being able to get inside our heads," Andariel said with a coy grin. She had said this loud enough for the entire hall to hear, and this caused two people in that hall in particular to narrow their eyes in her direction.

"Given that I know know something about your nature, I am only willing to sort you into one of two houses, either Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. You may chose which you would prefer," the hat was still whispering.

"So… I have a choice between the Hippie Commune or the Junior Death Eaters? Not that all the members of Slytherin will follow that path… but several will. Is that what you are telling me here?" Andariel asked the house in a voice loud enough to get a reaction, at least from the house of the Snakes. The red haired girl sitting next to the one she was targeting promptly shoved her fist into her mouth as she began shaking with suppressed laughter. The girl she was targeting however appears to have just creamed herself because of her words. The rest of the Snakes looked murderous. Not that they could really do anything to her, but it was amusing all the same.

Over at the house of the Badger the reaction was rather predictable. Every single Pureblood at the table looked at her with supreme confusion. Meanwhile everyone who had at least one foot inside the world of Muggles broke down into a fit of unending giggles because of what she had just stated.

Andariel smirked at these reactions before asking a question of the hat that stunned the entire Great Hall… "Just to because I am curious, what choices did you give the last member of my extended family to sit beneath your brim… and I am not talking about Harry."

The Hat gave an amused snort before saying loud enough for the entire hall to hear, "Normally I cannot divulge information regarding anyone who has undertaken a sorting due to my enchantments. However, there was one exception added to my enchantments, and that is if any of your family ever asked me directly for the details regarding another member of your family. I think you have the greatest of your Ancestors to thank for that exception being added, and I have to say it was with great surprise that I found myself on top of her head within the past four decades."

"Meh… she has nothing but time to think up ways to amuse herself. So I am not surprised honestly. Now give me the goods."

"Very well. I had already sorted her three times prior to her most recent. Thus she had only one option as to where she would be sorted. That was our agreement during the founding. Each time she attends Hogwarts, she must do so in a different house until she has visited each of them, at which point she can have free reign to choose which house she wants at that point." The Hat explained.

"Hmmm… that makes more sense than I expected it to. Oh well, I will take the Hippies."

"Very well… find your way to Hufflepuff!" The hat exclaimed.

Grinning as she removed the hat in just as graceful a manner as she had donned it, she then proceeded to skip her way over to the Hufflepuff table and plop herself beside a horribly blushing redhead.

"Hi! I'm Anna!" Andariel said cheerfully.

The redhead opened her mouth to respond,but all she managed to do was emit a long sensuous moan of pleasure at being this close to the object of her newest infatuation. The blonde sitting across from them looked on in amusement before saying "That I think means 'Hello, my name is Susan,' but I'm not quite sure. As for me, I'm Hannah, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine, I'm sure," Andariel smiled at Hannah.

"So… you are related to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived… what is that like?" Hannah inquired.

"If you ever want to be more than a passing acquaintance, you will refrain from referring to him by that unfortunate epithet," Andariel stated coldly, "I can see you are friends with Susan, so I will give you the chance to apologize to one of his future brides for insulting him," With that said, Andariel immediately dialed back her pheromones to much more tolerable levels causing everyone in the Great Hall to suddenly lose the distinct need to hang on her every action. That said, the damage had already been done to Susan, and the girl over at Slytherin's table. The both of them were now hopelessly hooked on her pheromones… at least until such time as they form their bonds with Harry.

However, that girl over at Ravenclaw intrigued Andariel. How had she managed to seemingly ignore the pheromones in that way. That shouldn't have been possible at the intensity she had been pumping them out at.

Ever so slowly, Susan regained her awareness of those things that had nothing to do with Andariel. Coughing and blushing she hesitantly asked "Um… what was it we were talking about?"

"Just that your friend here has either unintentionally or purposefully insulted your betrothed. You did know you were betrothed to Harry, right?" Andariel asked with a grin.

Susan's eyes widened as she processed what Andariel had just said. "Oh naggering hell… this is going to bite me in the arse."

"Sorry, by the way, I didn't mean anything by it," Hannah said as she smirked at her friend, knowing perfectly well what Susan was referring to when she said that it was going to bite her in the arse.

"I seem to be missing something here… what are you referring to?" Andariel inquired.

Susan sighed, "Last year, there was an incident involving several students becoming petrified by some sort of monster that no one has as of yet managed to identify. The monster was said to be the Monster of Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. Of course, Slytherin is a widely acknowledged Parselmouth. Unfortunately, there was an additional incident where my… er… Harry was forced to reveal the fact that he is a Parselmouth in order to… well now it seems rather frankly obvious what he was doing, but we weren't sure what he was up to at the time because no one but him and the snake knew what he was saying…"

"What my friend is trying to say is that Harry appears to have stopped a highly poisonous snake from killing one of our Housemates. Unfortunately our entire house kind of jumped to the worst possible conclusion and assumed he was egging the Snake on," Hannah summarized.

"Which unfortunately caused a chain reaction where the Hogwarts Rumor Mill labeled Harry as the Heir of Slytherin, but now that I have had time to calm down and really think about it… that is completely preposterous. His mother was a Muggleborn for crying out loud, so why would he be attacking Muggleborns?"

"Well that is true enough given what you could reasonably be expected to know regarding his family tree, I suppose. That said, why would this come back to bite you in the ass?" Andariel asked.

"Because I was one of the very first people to begin shunning him," Susan said in a morose tone of voice.

"Well… that is easy enough to solve. Just follow my lead once the feast is concluded and everything will be right as rain," Andariel said with a smirk.

**xXx Post Feast xXx**

After the feast was concluded, Andariel led Susan over towards the Gryffindor table where she could easily see that Harry was looking at her with an inquiring gaze. The rest of Gryffindor House had already departed the hall, but not before giving Harry the password to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Anna…" Harry said.

"Hello my Prince," Anna stated in greeting.

"Anna!" Harry admonished.

"Oh relax. Harry allow me to properly introduce you to one of your betrothed. This is Susan Bones. Susan, I am sure my brother needs no introduction?" Anna inquired of Susan.

"Wait… what… brother?" Susan asked in confusion.

"Long story. Best we have that discussion somewhere private. Because I think my discussion with the hat earned me the attention of a nosy goat," Andariel said as she grabbed both Harry and Susan's hands and dragged them out of the hall. Once they were in the hall, they were greeted by something neither Susan nor Harry were expecting… a tall female Ghost in clothing that dated her time of death to somewhere near the founding of Hogwarts.

"Andariel... I should have expected you to show up sooner or later given the frequency that your mother tends to visit these halls. May I inquire why you are here?" The ghost inquired.

"Can I trust my true identity is safe from certain meddling old men and dungeon bats?" Andariel inquired.

The ghost glared at Andariel, "What do you take me for? I don't gossip the way that the other ghosts in the castle do. I am above such pursuits. I am merely curious why my favorite niece is in the castle."

Andariel smirked, "You haven't changed at all. Still the rebel after all these years. Did you ever manage to steal your mother's diadem like you had wanted?"

The ghost huffed and said "I would rather we discuss your presence than that subject, if you please."

"I will take that as a yes, and also confirmation that it directly led to your demise. Let me guess, she sent your suitor after you and he didn't appreciate you denying his advances, did he?" Andariel asked.

The entire time this was going on, Susan and Harry were glancing back and forth between the ghost and Andariel in growing confusion.

"Oh! Hello Helena, Harry, Andariel, Susan…" an ethereal sounding voice said from behind them.

Andariel froze in complete shock as she slowly turned around to gaze at the one who had spoken to them. When she saw who it was she shrieked out "YOU! How did you… you know what… I don't care, you are coming with us too! Auntie would you happen to know where the quarters that Mom's network sent ahead for me and Harry to move into happen to be located?"

The ghost smirked at the byplay between the children and said "Right this way…" Susan and Harry were more than happy to follow along. The other girl was grabbed by the hand by Andariel and dragged along whether she wanted to come or not.

**xXx House Potter Private Quarters xXx**

Everyone was currently sitting in a small circle inside of the room… even Helena had opted to stick around, mainly due to her own boredom more than any other reason.

"Okay… before we do anything else, I need to check a few things," Andariel said as she began walking around the room speaking in a language that none of them save Harry could understand. And what Harry did understand of it made him think she was simply using this language as a proxy to Latin in her spellcasting.

Once she was done she returned back to the room and smiled, "There. Rather than remove the spying charms that had been placed in this room… I instead modified them so that they have Snoop Dogg's Doggfather Album on a continuous loop."

Luna looked horrified at that information, "But Andariel the time space continuum…"

"Oh relax, it isn't like the Goat will know what it is… plus… it is justice well deserved considering what he did to Padfoot."

Harry sighed, "I know who Snoop Dogg is… and I know that I am going to regret asking this… but who is Padfoot? You mentioned him to Professor Lupin on the Train Anna..."

Luna grinned and said "Sirius Black, your Godfather."

Susan shrieked the word "WHAT!?"

"Okay, now we get to my questions… Luna, darling. How have you been able to completely ignore my pheromones the way you have?" Andariel asked.

Helena snorted, "That girl right there is a True Dreamer. She likely saw whatever it is you and your mother are up to months in advance to it actually beginning. Thus while she was probably just as affected as Susan and Daphne were, she was still able to function because she knew what was happening to her, while the others did not."

"Of course… well that figures. Mum did warn me that Pandora was odd, and that her daughter probably inherited that oddness. Still, you are one of Harry's betrothed, so you are family."

"Okay, now explain to me, why I have multiple betrothed… actually scratch that… I want you to explain where you and mom were for the past decade while I was being horribly mistreated by her sister? What the bloody hell?" Harry asked.

Andariel sighed, she knew this conversation was likely coming and thus she couldn't ignore it, "Well there is a good explanation as to why we haven't shown up before now. How much do you know about Succubi?"

"Not a whole heck of alot, why?" Harry stated.

Helena smiled, "Well Harry, it is quite simple really. First is the fact that in most cases Succubi prefer to integrate themselves into human families in order to experience the world anew. Your mother, Lilith did just that by becoming Lily Evans. She was for all intents and purposes the blood relative of that horrid wretch of a human who calls herself your Aunt. That is, until she got hit with a killing curse."

"Now contrary to popular belief, the Killing Curse only works on humans, partial humans, animals or beasts. It cannot kill Succubi or Veela due to them not being entirely from the world of humans. What it does instead is banish them to their native realm. Interestingly, Veela are a variant of Succubi that has aligned itself with the forces of Heaven, so they would be banished to Heaven. Succubi on the other hand are banished to the Underworld," Andariel continued the lecture.

Here Helena picked up the thread of thought, "However once banished the Succubi in question must reforge her connection with the world of humans. That can take anywhere from a few days, to centuries from the perspective of the human world."

"Fortunately, due to how powerful mother is, it will only take her a little while longer to return. As for me, I actually would have shown up sooner, if it weren't for the fact that it would have caused problems if you were to suddenly disappear right out from under Dumbledore's nose," Andariel explained.

"So, is that really supposed to make me feel better about the fact that you both knowingly left me in an abusive environment for a little over a decade?" Harry asked heatedly.

"Harry, we are demons… our morality system is cockeyed at even the best of times. Would you have rather ended up in the custody of someone like Lucius Malfoy? Cause that could've happened if Dumbledore did not do what it was that he did by placing you with Petunia. Would you have wanted to be placed in the care of a servant of Voldemort? Would that have made you feel better?" Andariel asked sadly.

Susan gasped at the approach that Andariel was taking, "Anna… er… do I call you Anna or Andariel? Anyways, that was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Harry however had finally calmed down, "No, that is okay Susan, that was probably the best response she could have given to calm me down. Now how in heck did I come to acquire THREE Betrothal Contracts? And why is it that Girl number three is not with us?"

"I think she may have needed to return to her dormitory in order to change out her panties… she looked like she had creamed herself at what I called her house," Andariel said smiling.

"A Slytherin?" Harry asked incredulously.

"And here we go… House Prejudices 101… Helena you were there during the founding, what can you tell us?" Andariel asked the Ghost, causing all eyes except for Luna and Andariel's to lock onto the floating figure in the room.

"Whatever else his issues may or may not be… Salazar Slytherin was right in what he wanted to do regarding the Muggleborns," Helena stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry asked.

Luna spoke using something that in the future would come to be known as her 'I am right, and you are wrong' voice because whenever she said something using this tone of voice, people would later come to realize that she was in fact correct all along.

"Harry… there is only one truth in this entire world that can be proven unequivocally. History is written by the victors… only a small handful of history textbooks in the entire world are written explicitly from the perspective of the oppressed."

"Well said Miss Lovegood," Helena cheered, "Now what the history book regarding the founding of Hogwarts says… a book that I need to remind you was not written until over 800 years after all of the founders had passed from the mortal coil, is that Slytherin wanted to kick all Muggleborn children out of Hogwarts. I can tell the entire lot of you right here and now that Uncle Sal never wanted to do any such thing."

"Then what did he want to do?" Harry asked.

"He was an advocate of removing Muggleborns from the homes of their Muggle Parents as soon as they are identified as being magical. He further wanted the memory of those children removed from the minds of their families so that they would not report them as missing or kidnapped. Then he wanted to foster these Muggleborns in established Wizarding Families."

"WHAT? Why?" Harry asked.

"Uncle Sal was very good at reading the trends of how Muggle Society was behaving. While neither he, nor any of the founders would live to see the start of it, he did predict the very beginning of what came to be known the world over as the Roman and Spanish Inquisitions." Helena explained.

"Harry…" Susan asked, causing him to look at her, once she confirmed his eyes were on him she continued with her train of thought, "Not that I condone Slytherin's actions in leaving behind that monster that terrorized the School last year… but on this I think I have to agree with his opinions. Fostering Muggleborn the way Helena just described would have stopped the Witch Trials before they ever really started."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"It was Muggleborns returning from Hogwarts, Durmstrang or Beauxbatons to their Muggle families that started the Witch Panic, Harry," Andariel stated.

Luna then said something that horrified Harry, "What would the Dursley's have done if you exhibited your Accidental Magic in front of them in a time period where the common solution to people doing the unexplainable was to subject them to horrific levels of agonizing torture in order to extract a confession that they made a deal with demons… no offense… failure to provide a confession resulted in an agonizing death due to any number of torture methods being extended far beyond the human body's ability to handle the associated stress, while on the other hand giving a confession simply bought one a quick and relatively speaking, pain free death by burning at the stake."

Harry gulped in horrified realization that he had gotten off easy compared to what Magicals a few centuries had to deal with.

"And as fun as that is to contemplate, we have now come to the realization that Slytherin was in the right, and Gryffindor was a pompous windbag. Isn't that right Auntie?" Andariel asked.

Helena huffed, "Gryffindor was every bit the heroic image his house portrays… but he wasn't all that smart in terms of common sense. Unfortunately he won the debate. The basilisk was intended to serve as Slytherin's last addition to the Castle's defenses, meant to protect the castle from an invading army of Muggles, as no Muggle would ever be capable of defeating one… at least back then."

"Today they would just bombard the Castle with Ballistic Missiles from across the Atlantic Ocean…" Andariel stated.

"I don't want to know…" Susan muttered, "Wait… did you just say the Monster that was prowling the School last year was a Basilisk?"

"Yeah and it is dead, no worries…" Harry stated.

"I… I… I can't deal with this… I need to think about something else for a while," Susan muttered.

"Oh! Goody! Does that mean we finally get to have our orgy?" Luna asked.

Every single eye in the room turned to look at Luna because of that statement.

"I have been waiting to have sex with you all ever since I got sorted. Excuse me for being impatient…" Luna huffed.

Andariel broke down laughing because of this statement, "True Dreamer… oh this is going to be soooo much fun… Auntie, are you participating in the… orgie?"

Helena smiled, "And miss out on gaining a corporeal form again… what do you take me for?"

"Wait… aren't ghosts just echoes of particularly powerful humans that have passed on?" Susan inquired.

"Oh… I am no ghost dear. I am a vengeful spirit." Helena said with a smirk.

"There is a difference?"

"There are only two Vengeful Spirits residing in the castle as of this moment. Harry has met the other, though he may not be aware of this fact," Helena stated.

Harry frowned momentarily before groaning and flopping onto his back, "The difference Susan is that Ghosts are completely incapable of interacting with the physical world… whereas Vengeful Spirits are rather similar in abilities to a Poltergeist. Myrtle is the other one isn't she?"

"Very good Harry… and I should probably warn you that if she discovers that you have the ability to breathe life back into her, she is going to start haunting you instead of that bathroom."

"Of course she would," Harry groaned.

"Well, we can't have that… so once I am alive again, I will simply teleport out of the castle." Helena admitted.

"But Hermione said…"

"Apparition is a completely different ability from teleportation," Andariel stated, "No human alive today is capable of teleportation, and Hogwarts has no wards to block it."

"Oh…"

**xXx Lemon xXx**

"Now, STRIP!" Andariel commanded her brother. She then began pumping up her pheromone levels to a point where that if it were not for the strength of the wards in the Castle, the pheromones would be leaking out into the hallway.

This immediately caused both Luna and Susan to blush bright red. Luna had managed to avoid such a reaction before due to not being in such close proximity and because she had known it was coming, she had no such luck this time. Helena for her part blushed as well, but it was hard to tell given her blush was silver instead of red.

To make matters worse for the three girls, Harry had unconsciously increased the strength of his own pheromones due to the fact that he now had several willing females ready to join themselves to him. He did not at this time however know just how literal that joining would end up being in the case of Luna, Helena and Susan.

It should perhaps not be a surprise that the pheromones worked on vengeful spirits, since these pheromones are magical in nature, and vengeful spirits are if nothing else magical in nature. What perhaps was a surprise to everyone was the swiftness with which Helena went from wearing clothes to being completely naked. Despite being intangible she had an incredibly beautiful body that would drive any male wild with lust if he were to see it in the nude.

"Why don't you take care of Helena's needs, Harry… while I make sure these two girls are nice and gooey for you when you are ready for them!" Andariel smirked as she led Luna and Susan over to one of the beds in the room and proceeded to help Susan do a slow and seductive striptese for Harry.

Harry, who had stood up long enough to remove his own clothing could only moan in anticipation of what his sister was promising him. As soon as he was stripped, he felt the cold and luxurious hands of Helena wrap themselves around his neck as she rubbed herself up against him and brought her mouth to his in an impassioned kiss that felt as though it were created from the deepest arctic freeze.

Rather than weaken his resolve to take this spiritual nymph, the cold only served to enflame his desires to greater and greater heights. Helena slowly and carefully guided her new lover down to the ground behind them, and proceeded to straddle Harry's hips. When she saw that he was as hard as he was going to get, she slid his member deep inside of her ectoplasmic folds.

The sensation was like nothing that Harry had ever experienced before. It felt as though his cock had just been dunked inside of a bucket of ice water. Fortunately thanks to his own otherworldly nature, he was able to maintain his erection.

Slowly and surely, Helena began pumping herself up and down on Harry's absolutely impressive tool, bringing both of their passions even higher as she did.

Meanwhile over on the bed on the other side of the room, Andariel had lain both Luna and Susan down after having them both remove their clothing. Once all three of them were completely naked, Andariel brought her face down towards Luna's muff and proceeded to lick her to orgasm. Susan on the other hand got treated to something very few humans in recent years have been privileged to see, much less experience.

From out of the top of Andariel's rump, materialized a rather bulbous looking tail that was completely prehensile, and which proceeded to reach towards Susan's pussy. Once it reached her it inserted itself into her and began pumping in and out of her as if it were one of the most impressive dildoes to ever exist, complete with ribbing and a vibration function.

It didn't take very long before both Luna and Susan were screaming in orgasmic bliss.

On the other side of the room, Harry was about to reach his own orgasm and called out "I'm… I'm going to… CUUUMMMMM!" And with that his semen clouded up into the ectoplasmic form of Helena's body.

As it continued up into her body, a magical reaction began to take place within the spectre. This reaction began causing the ectoplasm that made up her body to begin solidifying and changing color from a greyish-silver into the more human tones of tan and blush that a human is normally composed of. It did not take very long before Helena looked one hundred percent human again, though she was now sporting a tail that was remarkably similar to the one that Andariel was currently using to pound into Susan.

Helena leaned down and kissed Harry full on the mouth, saying "That was wonderful, lover. I couldn't ask for more. I look forward to our next time. Now I believe you have two other girls who need your attentions."

Harry could only nod, as he licked his lips while looking at the mewling forms of Susan and Luna. Interestingly, not only did Helena return to a physical form, but so did the clothing that she had been wearing prior to her sexual session with Harry, which were now laying on the floor near to them, "Well go get them. It looks as though they are about ready for you, beloved."

Harry needed no further instigation. After allowing Helena to get up off of him, Harry wasted no time in going over to the now prone, and sexually hypercharged forms of Luna and Susan. Once he was in front of them, Harry's own pheromones, which had just undergone a super-charge due to his bonding with Helena, began adding themselves to the ones that Andariel was pumping out.

Susan, seeing that Harry had arrived cooed out "Oh! Harry! You handsome hunk, take me! I am yours!"

Not one to argue with the gorgeous redhead, Harry knelt in front of her, and when Andariel removed her tail from the girls pussy, Harry was quick to thrust into the girl with his full force, eliciting an excited moan of pleasure from Susan, "MORE! GAWD MORE!" Susan groaned as she egged Harry on.

Picking up a quick rhythm, Harry began thrusting in and out of the girl, who only an hour ago had been virginal. With each thrust her passion became more and more pronounced, "MORE! GIVE ME MORE OF THAT!"

Leaning down, Harry captured Susan's left breast in his lips and began suckling on her nipple. He was quite surprised to discover that the girl was actually capable of lactating, and that the stimulation from him sucking on her nipple was just causing her to groan in all the more pleasure.

After what seemed like an eternity to both children, Susan screamed out "Oh GAWD! I'm cumming!"

"Good, me too!" Harry grunted as he came deeply inside of Susan.

"Oh goody! It's my turn!" An impishly grinning Luna Lovegood cried out in her own orgasmic bliss as Harry crawled off of the rapidly changing Susan Bones so that he could move over to Luna.

**xXx End Lemon xXx  
xXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:** Yeah, so this chapter kind of got a little longer than I had initially anticipated (do not expect similar length in future chapters, I try to stay close to 3k words), and I added a character to the growing Harem that I wasn't originally going to add… but I just couldn't pass up the idea of adding Helena after reminding myself how attractive her actress is. Anyways, I will leave it to your imaginations what happens with Luna… have fun folks.

**Cast List:**  
Helena Carina Ravenclaw = Kelly MacDonald (included her name so you know which actress for her I am using)  
Susan Amelia Bones = Miss Morgane

**Author's Note:**

> Author's End Notes:  
> First things first… as you can all see, I borrowed the name Andariel from the game series known as Diablo I-III. She is NOT the same character in terms of personality or motivation as in those games, so while the name is the same the character is not. As such, this is not what I would classify as a crossover in the strictest sense of the word. That said, I will be listing it as such, just in case someone tries to report me for it.
> 
> Next off… this is a Harem story, however the slots in the Harem are already decided 100%, so please don't start asking for this or that girl. I know who I am including, but I do not wish to reveal that information prematurely. I will however state that both Hermione and Ginny WILL be included and won't be bashed, as that was one of the requirements of the challenge. That said, I will be portraying them in a canonical manner, meaning that their flaws will exist in this story, just not to the rather unrealistic level that Hermione and Ginny Bashing stories tend to do.
> 
> Below I will be listing the actors I envision portraying the characters in the story. I will be providing such a list at the end of each chapter, but each chapter's list will only include the characters who appeared with speaking roles for the first time in any given chapter. I will also only be listing characters whose actor or actress is different from the one in the movies, or who didn't appear in the movies.
> 
> Cast List:  
> Andariel (aka Anna Potter) = Stefanie Knight
> 
> Translations:  
> Hentai = Japanese for Pervert (it is also the Japanese word for Porn for some odd reason…)  
> Urats'vogh = Armenian for the same  
> Viespeuk = Dutch, ditto  
> Karkatarwa = Hausa, ditto  
> Sedere illic = Latin for "Sit there."  
> Ita est, avunculus = Latin for "Yes it is, Uncle." I may not have gotten a good translation on this one though...
> 
> Titular Translation:  
> Prínkipas tou Káto Kósmou = Greek for "Prince of the Underworld"


End file.
